


Black Eyed Children

by FanfictionForYou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: B.E.Ks, Black Eyed Children, Small Town Invasion, Werewolves Vs. Unknown Force, Why the hell did everyone let them in?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Eyed Children are a recent paranormal phenomenon.  These children appear randomly and ask their victims to be 'let in' to their homes or cars.  The victims report an intense fear and reject these children only to later realize that there eyes had been black as night.</p>
<p>The People of Beacon Hills are all either too kind or too stupid to say no to these children.  What happens when the Black Eyed children invade the town?  Can the wolf pack and the lone lizard save the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

It had happened all over the world.

Children would come up to random strangers and asked to be let inside, usually to use the phone; but these children didn’t only ask to get into your house but perhaps your car, or even your tent.  Those asked would get an uneasy feeling and feel like they were in danger and get the same feeling that they should do what was being asked. 

The children would get shot down, only to ask again and again and become more persistent in their demands.

Those strangers would feel as if they were being watched by predators who might strike at any moment.  There is always something off about these children who usually travel in pairs with one older teenage child and a younger child with them.  It isn’t until after or near the end of the confrontation that the poor strangers realize what made them feel so uneasy.  These children had pure black eyes.  Where a normal person’s eyes show the whites and the colorful iris; these children had nothing but the dead blackness that filled those who encountered them with dread.

But all reports had come from those that had rejected the requests of the black eyed children.  What happens to those that agree to help?  What would happen if an entire town agreed to help?

***

**BEACON HILLS, DECEMBER 2012**

It was turning out to be a bitter winter.  The chill in the air was enough to cut through to the bone and there had already been one fatality in a homeless man who had made camp in the woods and died due to the extreme cold of the night.

Officer Gregory Abbot was on his way home from a long shift at work.  The bitter cold was staved off only by the heater being on its highest setting.

There was a blizzard coming in.  It had already begun to snow and it wouldn’t be long before there would be white out conditions.  Gregory was on his way home to his beautiful new wife and a hot home cooked meal.  His mind wandered as he drove as he thought about how he and his wife were trying to have a baby.  Ellen would look so beautiful swollen with child.  A small smile graced the officer’s lips before quickly turning into a look of shock when he saw the two finger standing in the middle of the road.

He slammed on his breaks and skid slightly in the snow that had already begun to stick to the ground and coming to a stop just a food away from the figures.  Looking out; he noticed that there were two kids standing in the road.  One of them appeared to be about fourteen while the other was perhaps eight years of age.

The two kids were wearing hoodies as their only source of warmth in weather that was well below freezing.

“What on earth?”

Gregory put his car into park and put his hazard lights on before opening the door and looking out at the kids.

“Are you too kids okay?”

The two boys looked at him and an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach.

“Please sir, we’re lost, and cold.  Could you perhaps take us to your place so that we could use your phone?”

Gregory frowned.  He didn’t really want to let these two into his car because they gave him such an uneasy feeling but he couldn’t exactly let them stay out in the cold.  Perhaps he could pull over to the side of the road and let them use his cell phone to call their parents.

He reached into his pocket only to see that his phone had died.

“Damn.”

Gregory looked back up before sighing.  He was an officer of the law.  It was his job to help these two children; even if he was off duty.  He would never be able to live with himself if something should happen to either of these children because he hadn’t helped them.  Besides, he and Ellen were trying for kids; and if they should ever be in such a situation he would want for someone to help them.

“Hop in.  My place is only a few miles down the road.  It’s warm and dry.  My wife cooks enough to feed an army so I’m sure there is some hot food that you can have.”

The two boys looked at one another before smiling.  They walked to the back door of the car and the older opened it before letting the younger in first and climbing in beside his brother.

Gregory found it strange that the older child hadn’t sat in the front with him.  Most kids loved sitting in the front seat.  He put it out of his mind and tried to ignore the uneasiness in his stomach.  As he drove, he looked in the rear view mirror at the two children and swerved slightly at what he saw.  Both children had pitch black eyes. 

“Those are um…some pretty cool contacts.”

The two boys looked at one another and smiled a creepy sort of smile.

The snow was really starting to pick up as Gregory pulled into his drive way and opened the cars back door so that the boys could climb out.  They followed him to the front door and watched as he entered his house.

“Please sir, can we come in?”

Gregory found it odd that they would ask again after he had already said that he would help them. 

“Of course.  I wouldn’t have you standing out there in the cold.  Come inside and warm up.”

The two boys smirked at one another again before stepping into the house.

Gregory felt as if he had just made a very fatal error.

Five minutes later Ellen’s scream sounded through the house accompanied by the sound of shattering dishes.

***  
  
It had been a long day for Jackson.  School had been canceled due to the snow storm so he had gone to the nearby mountain to snow board with Danny.  You would think that having a giant lizard living inside of you would mean that you would get cold easily; but just like the werewolves in town; his own body heat ran on the high side.  Danny had been amazed with how Jackson had only seemed slightly bothered by the freezing temperature rather than shaking like a leaf the way that he was.

Luckily the mountain had a small diner that was open during the season that served hot chocolate and hot meals.  Whenever they needed to warm up they would head to the diner and get something warm to drink before hitting the slopes again.

Jackson opened his front door and rubbed the back of his neck slightly as he stepped inside of the warmth of his house.

He wanted nothing more than to get a nice hot shower before relaxing in front of the TV for the rest of the night.

He was only a few steps inside of the house when the horrid scent hit him full blast.  His sense of smell wasn’t as strong as the werewolves in town; but it was still much better than a human’s.  He brought his hand to his nose to try and fend off the smell of death before nearly jumping when his mother swooped in and wrapped her arms around him.

“Oh Jackson, it’s so wonderful that you’re home.  Your father and I missed you so much.”

Jackson pulled away from his mother with a scowl.  She wasn’t acting right.  His parents didn’t hug him.  He hadn’t allowed them to since they had confessed to him being adopted.

“What the hell has gotten into you?”

He scowled at the woman before nearly gagging as the scent of death got stronger.  “And what the hell is that smell.  Did something die in here?”

“Don’t be silly son.  Oh, your father and I have a surprise for you!”

His mother rested her hands on his shoulders and steered him into the kitchen where his father was sitting at the table; eating with a teenage boy and a young girl.  The scent of death was even stronger in here.  He pulled away from his mother and gagged a few times before sniffing the air to find the exact origin of the putrid scent.  It was coming from the kids.

The boy was about Jackson’s age with dark black hair and olive skin.  He was around Jackson’s height and dressed in fashionable clothes.  The girl had dark brown pigtails and a hello kitty sweatshirt on.  Her skin was also an olive tone and she was missing her two front teeth.  Both had black eyes.

“Jackson!  So good for you to be home.”  His father stood and walked over to him before wrapping him in a hug.  Jackson pulled away and instead looked at the two newcomers that smelled of death.

“You must be wondering who they are.  They’re your new brother and sister, Jackson.  Jeremy is your age and Lucy is six.  Isn’t she just the cutest thing you have ever seen?”

No.  She isn’t cute.  She doesn’t even have real eyes.  He wanted to say it but he couldn’t find the words.  For the first time since he had discovered he was adopted, he felt concern for his parents.

“Mother, father.  I’m quite hungry.  While this meal will hold Lucy over; it’s not quite enough for me.”

“Of course Jeremy.  There is some fresh food right here.”  Jackson’s father pushed him onto the table in an odd burst of speed and strength.  Jackson was more confused than he had ever been until he noticed Jeremy looming over him.  Fear gripped Jackson’s stomach as Jeremy reached out and clutched at his jaw, forcing his mouth open before opening his own and seeming to suck in the air above Jackson’s mouth.

Jackson felt as if part of his soul was being dragged out through his throat before being violently snatched back by the lizard living inside of him.  Jeremy looked confused and looked down to watch as Jackson’s eyes changed from their normal blue to a yellow eye with slit pupils.  Jackson stuck out with suddenly clawed nails dripping venom and hit his father in the back of the neck; causing him to grow limp and fall to the ground.

Jackson was up in an instant and running from the door.  He jumped into the truck which served as his second vehicle and sped off into the night; heading towards the old abandoned warehouse district.

Derek would know what was going on…right?

 


	2. Displaced

**December 5**

Jackson sat in the truck outside of the building that Derek had turned into a makeshift home and training center for him and his pack.  He could hear the generator that Derek had purchased to run several heaters to keep the place warm.

He couldn’t bring himself to get out of the truck.  The scent of death was still burning in his nose.

Tears began to slip down his face.  Those monsters had done something to his mom and dad.  Sure, he wasn’t close to them but he had never wanted something like this to happen to them.  Besides, he had loved them once.  His mother had once been his everything.  They would go to the park and to farmers markets together.  He and his dad would go to baseball games with one another as well.  He had been so close to them before they told him that he wasn’t really theirs.

A pained sob ripped its way through his chest only to turn into a startled gasp when the passenger door opened and Derek slipped inside.

“You’ve been sitting here for an hour.  And now you’re crying.  And you smell like death.  What’s going on?”

It was almost the most that he had heard Derek say at any one time.  He turned to look at Derek before looking back at his hands on the steering wheel.  He could see his breath coming out in puffs in front of his face because he had turned the car off a while ago.  He started it up now and cranked the heater; holding his hands over it to warm them up.  He hadn’t realized that they had gone numb.

“I spent the day with Danny.”  It wasn’t the start of what had happened but somehow he needed to recount all that had happened in order to process it all in his mind.  “We went snowboarding.  We do that a lot when the weather is like this.  We had fun.  We were laughing together like we used to before all of this werewolf stuff started.”  A small and sad smile graced his lips.  “I got home and my mom greeted me with a hug.  She never hugs me.  She’s been afraid to since I rejected them.  Her manner was off too.  She wasn’t speaking like she normally did and she wasn’t moving right.  Then I caught this…scent.  It was like something was dead.  There were two kids in the kitchen with my father.  They both had olive skin and dark hair.  The boy was my age and they said his name was Jeremy and that the girl was seven and named Lucy.  They both had pitch black eyes.  There was no white at all.  It was like looking into a void of darkness.  They smelled of death Derek.  I have never been as scared as I was when I was looking at them.”

Jackson shuddered and Derek reached out to touch the teen’s shoulder and squeezed lightly.  He was acting out of character, he knew that.  But Jackson was still part of him; even if the bite hadn’t made him a wolf.

“Take your time.”

Jackson nodded slowly and took in a few deep breaths.

“My dad slammed me onto the table when Jeremy said he was hungry.  Jeremy forced my jaw open and it was like he was trying to suck out my soul.  I felt…something coming loose in me and being pulled out through my mouth.  I don’t know how to explain it but…I think the Kanima reached out and pulled it back.  And now that I have more control over it, I was able to force my claws out.  I scratched my dad to get him off of me and…now I’m here freaking out.”

Derek grabbed the back of Jackson’s neck and squeezed lightly.

“What are they Derek?”

Derek hated the way Jackson looked at him.  It was as if he thought Derek had all the answers.  The truth was that Derek had no idea what was going on.  Outside of that TV show Supernatural that Laura used to make him watch; he had never heard of people with black eyes.  Especially not children.  He had no idea what they were dealing with and secretly; that scared him as well.

“I wish I had the answers Jackson.”

He internally winced at the pained whimper that pulled itself from Jackson’s throat.

“But I promise we’ll figure it out.  We’ll talk to Scott and Stiles first thing in the morning.  We’ll see if there is anything in the Argent Bestiary and we’ll check whatever source we can find.  For now…let’s get you out of this car and inside.”

Leaving the car and entering the building was a blur to Jackson.  One moment he was sitting in the car and the next he was in a sleeping bag with Isaac curled up against him near one of the heaters.  He fell asleep knowing that Derek was watching over him.

***  
  
 _There was a war inside of him.  The Kanima prowled on one side of the line while a wolf prowled on the other.  Jackson stood on the sidelines watching the two beings trying to gain ground._

_The Kanima lost two feet of its territory relatively quickly.  It had been surprised by the arrival of the wolf and forced back.  After all, the wolf had never been there before. The concern in Jackson’s heart had never been there before._

_The Kanima knew that it’s time was running out.  Its host was changing.  It would just have to protect its host until the wolf was ready to take control…or else they might all die._

_***  
  
_

Abbot had been missing from work for a couple of days.  He had called in to say that there was some sort of a family emergency but wouldn’t explain beyond that.

Now though…

“I’m not sure how it happened but…there they were standing in the snow and now they’re ours.  Michael is fourteen and little Kevin is nine.”

Abbot had arrived at work carrying in boxes upon boxes of doughnuts and enough coffee to drown an elephant and now he was talking about how he and his wife had adopted two children.  The Sheriff had known that Abbot and his new wife were working on having a child of their own but neither of them had ever said anything about adopting a teenager and preteen.

Had Abbot even gone through the appropriate channels?

Well, Abbot was a good cop so he was pretty sure that he had.  He just hoped the guy knew what he was doing.

***  
  
Lydia had just spent a long day shopping with Allison.  Peter had been there two; silently giving his fashion advise inside of her mind.  Really; he had been very creepy at first but when it came to shopping he always appeared as his teenage self and he had some pretty sound advice.  Like that blouse had totally not gone with Allison’s skin tone and those pants totally made Lydia’s butt look awesome.  She could totally win back Jackson wearing them.

So, after a long day shopping with her BFF and GFF…the second being Ghost Friend Forever, she hadn’t expected to see two little brats standing in the living room looking up at her.  One of them appeared to be about thirteen and the other was maybe five.

“Um…hello?”

_“Run Lydia.  Turn the other way and get right back into the car.  NOW!”_

Lydia jumped and turned to look at Peter who actually looked terrified.

“What do you mean?”

This so wasn’t good for her image as being ‘sane’.  Peter usually left her alone in front of other people; but if he didn’t then it was usually something serious.

_“Look at their eyes.  They’re not human and they’re not wolves.  Their eyes are blacker than the hole I’m buried in.”_

Lydia startled when she noticed the eyes.  She took a few steps backwards as the older began moving closer to her.  She was out the door and back in her car in an instant with Peter urging her to drive.

***  
  
 **December 6**

It was around noon when Danny began to wake up from sleep.  School was still out due to the massive snow storm.  Apparently the heating system had also broken down and it was far too cold to let anyone into the building without heat.

Not that Danny minded.  Perhaps he and Jackson would go to the movies or something.

Danny snuggled down into his blankets; trying to pull himself back into sleep but an uneasy feeling was filling his gut.  He slowly opened his eyes only to see black eyes looking down at him.

He was up in an instant; or at least he was trying to get up.  As he startled awake his parents grabbed each of his arms while a teenage girl straddled his hip and a little boy watched from the foot of his bed; his eyes just as black as the girls.

“Hold still big brother.  This won’t hurt a bit.  And when it’s done we can be one big happy family.”

His jaw was forced open and the girl began to suck in the air above his mouth.  They really should have restrained his legs though.  He got his legs between them and kicked her fiercely; causing her to sail across the room and hit the wall.

His parents let him go in shock.

“Darling?  Are you okay?”

Danny didn’t stick around to find out what was about to happen, he grabbed up some clothes and his shoes and began pulling things on as he ran towards the front door.

Somehow the little kid had gotten there before him.  The child snarled at him, its black eyes seeming to be portals to hell.

“It is way too early for this shit.”

He pushed the kid out of the way and grabbed his keys before fleeing the scene.

What the hell was going on?

***  
  
Jackson woke up in degrees.  He was curled up next to someone and thinking back on the events of the night before he realized that it was Isaac.  Normally he would protest but right now he needed the comfort of being so close to another non-black eyed being.

He was just starting to doze again when his phone began ringing persistently.

He rubbed his eyes slightly before seeing Danny’s face on his phone screen.

“Danny?  What’s up man?”

He disentangled himself from a still sleeping Isaac before frowning as he caught the speed of Danny’s heartbeat over the phone.  “Is something wrong?”

He stood in and instant and noticed how Derek was looking through some books on supernatural creatures.

“Yes…something is very wrong.”

He could hear the engine of Danny’s car.

“Danny, if you’re in the car I want you to pull over to the side of the road.  If something is wrong I don’t want you to risk crashing.”

“Yea…hold on.”

Danny was far away enough from home now.  He pulled over to the side of the road and took a deep breath.  “You’re not going to believe me but…there were monsters in my home this morning.”

Jackson’s heart began beating rapidly.  “Did they have black eyes?”

“Yea, how did you know?”

“When I came home last night; my parents had ‘adopted’ Jeremy and Lucy.  They had black eyes.  Jeremy…it’s like he tried to suck my soul out through my mouth.”

He heard a sob on the other end.

“Jackson…the same happened to me.  I…I kicked her away but…my parents were holding me down and there was a little boy and their eyes were so black.”

“I’m coming to get you.  Tell me where you are.”

“I’m just off of Main Street.  God…it’s dead out here.  Usually Main Street is busy this time of day.”

“I’m on my way.  Just hold on.”

Jackson ended the call and noticed that Isaac was awake now.  Derek had overheard the call and was grabbing his keys already.  “I’ll drive you there and you can drive him here.  We’ll have to tell him everything.  Isaac, I want you to call Scott and Stiles.  Let them know something is going on.  We need them safe.  Call Erica and Boyd too.  Get them all here.”

Isaac pulled out his phone and began the calls while Derek drove Jackson towards Danny.

They could only hope that this was a few isolated incidences and that the town would be okay.


End file.
